Blissful Moments Interrupted
by xpie
Summary: Beckett is jolted from a peaceful moment by our favorite author. Castle and Beckett banter.


_I don't own anything but my imagination_

_

* * *

_

Blissful Moments Interrupted

Inhaling, Kate Beckett believed she was experiencing what pure happiness truly was. The aroma filled her mind, swirling around in her thoughts. She sat motionless enchanted by the scent surrounding her and the gentle pressure against her bottom lip. Stirring ever so slightly she kept her eyes closed a content smile breaching her sealed lips.

"Kate… Earth to Beckett. Do you read me!"

Broken from her momentary dream Kate slowly opened her eyes, dreading what reality would throw at her now. Glancing around from her partially opened right eye she took in her surroundings. The dingy gray tiles of the break room floor, the dirty walls surrounding her, a cheep ceramic mug resting on her lips, and the all to familiar face of her favorite author-turned-shadow way too close to her own face.

"What?" she spat out with a little more venom than she meant. "Nothing, I was just saying that you have nice teeth, Detective." He shrugged slightly backing up.

Feeling awful about snapping at him for such a nice comment, she decided to take the bait. If only this once she would go along with whatever plan he had already formulated in his mind. "Teeth?" She meant it to sound like banter, but it came out as more of a question.

"Yes Beckett, teeth. You know, those white things in your mouth." Flashing a brilliant smile towards her, he decided to throw in a visual aid by pointing to one of his own very white very straight teeth. "They're used for chewing… and biting. If you're into that kinda thing. Which, for future reference, I totally am." That was the Castle she was used to. Smirking at his own comment, the devious glint in those gloriously blue eyes, and once again too close.

Settling back into her coffee cup it took a minute for Kate to formulate her response. Normally it was second nature to come up with an equally witty response. Yet this time she was slightly taken back by his comment. Sure she had been on the receiving end of comments like this from Castle, but he had never gone so far before as to comment on something for _future reference_. Closing her eyes once more she settled upon her plan of action.

With eyes shut gently Kate Beckett's left arm shot out from the side of her mug. Her right hand stayed curled around the tan piece of ceramic as she felt the tips of her left fingers make contact with the soft flesh of the writer's right bicep. A smile crossed her mouth once again as she felt him squirm under her fingers. Glancing under her eyelids she once again took in her surroundings. Everything remained the same except Richard Castle now sat squirming in the chair across from her. Making eye contact he decided to finally surrender. "Ok, Apples, Apples." He looked toward the detective silently pleading for her to release him arm.

Smirking she dropped her arm. "I thought you were_ totally into that kinda thing._" Her response was calm, collected yet with a hit on banter tucked in. "That was not a bite. That was a fully developed torture technique." He sat rubbing his arm; eyes wide like a little boy on the playground. "Jeez Castle, it was a little snake bite. What kinda messed up childhood did you have?" Getting up she placed her mug on the table slowly walking toward the door.

"Not a weirdly sadistic one like _some people._" His response came from somewhere behind her.

"Look, it even left a red mark."

"Becccckett."

"You don't even need a gun, not with tricks like that."

Turning on her heals she met the writer face on. "I may not need one but I do have one." Without missing a beat she was once again headed toward the door. Not looking back she heard the writer's complaints behind her.

"The least you could do is kiss it an make it better"

"Beckett…. Kate"

"Pleaseee"

* * *

_Thanks for reading! This idea has been plaguing my mind for days. I can't say this is my best work, something just doesn't feel right to me still. Please review and tell me what you think :D_

_Oh and to any__one who doesn't know. A snakebite is when you put your thumb in-between your pointer and middle finger and pinch someone's skin between your thumb and middle finger. It hurts nasty for a minute but is nothing serious. Kids play kind of stuff._


End file.
